Night Sabre Eyes Revamped
by FLECHER
Summary: -completed- The short story of a forgotten love between The Warden and The Lieutenant... look away if allergic, you know the drill REVAMPED VERSION - Alt ending
1. Heart's Desire

Okay! Greetings everyone, you may be wondering why I am doing this again. I was sent a PM, requesting if I could possibly write a happy ending. I will attempted to do this, but I am revamping the entire story and posting it separately. The reason being that my writing is different from when I first did Night Sabre Eyes.

I hope you enjoy this version as much as you enjoyed the first.

**Heart's Desire**

Naisha sat on one of the many chairs within the main library chamber of the barrows, her chin resting in the palms of her hands and elbows on the top of the table, whilst her silvery eyes aimlessly slid over the words spread across two sheets of parchment. They were recalling stories of her kind's demi-gods and other sacred beings.

She was bored, obviously, an odd thing because she was, as of late, finding herself rather restless. The thoughts that caused her to lose days of sleep at a time, swirled around in her mind so many times that Naisha was sure that she was going to let slip what she was trying desperately to hid away from others, especially _her…_

The Lieutenant's mind drifted from the book she had been reading; the subject of her thought found to be much more interesting to her than history at the moment. Closing her eyes, a soft smile curled her lips at what she was imagining, a faint blush passing over her face.

Naisha nearly fell out of her chair when Maiev's voice broke her train of thought. It was like lightening cracking the sky apart with how it completely shattered the more than enjoyable images she'd been seeing.

"Bored again? Naisha, there are plenty of spiders to get rid off, they breed so fast it is almost not _worth_ the effort in killing them," Maiev muttered by the end of her sentence, quietly noting that Naisha had stiffened in her chair.

"Yes, there are…" Naisha said as calmly as she could, her Mistress's velvet steel voice sending shivers down her back. "I… better go and deal with any that have decided to house themselves in the corridors…" Naisha stood up, placing the old tome carefully back on the shelf in its rightful place. She was rather careful to keep her gaze from the Warden, worried she would let herself linger, and _that_ wasn't particularly hard to do…

Naisha couldn't really help herself at times, and considered herself lucky that Maiev had never noticed, otherwise she surely would've spoken out.

Keeping herself calm she left the chamber, picking up her glaive as she passed through the arch-way entrance. Maiev watching out the corner of her eye as she left.

---------------------------------

Naisha cursed herself, gripping the blade weapon she held tightly. "Idiot…" she snarled at herself, striding quickly down the extensive, stone corridors of the Barrow Prison. "How could you act like that? She would think you are suffering from paranoia!" she muttered, narrowing her eyes, brows knitting together in a deep frown. Naisha's shoulders tensed, the sound of insects hissing telling her she had something to vent on.

Later on found the Lieutenant in the same place, the Library again, but much more uncomfortable, on edge. Maiev was searching for something and Naisha constantly found her gaze roaming over her Mistress's armored form, even with amour plating she still had a desirable body. A blush passed over Naisha's face, and she was thankful for the face plate she wore as a Huntress, at least it covered her cheeks…

The Lieutenant had the sudden, almost unbearable urge to just tell her Mistress right then and there, but she could never tell her. Naisha knew the Warden well, ever since the War of the Ancients, when they had first met. She had watched her go through a severe change of character, and now Maiev gave no quarter for anything apart from her duty as The Warden.

She was made as a Bounty Hunter and an Assassin, and thought little of intrapersonal relationships, Maiev saw them as a distraction to her duties. Such an achingly lonely existence to her cold personality, the only warmth she got was from the fiery hate she held towards Illidan and Legion for what they did…

Naisha couldn't say she blamed the other for that, she too hated them with a passion.

Maiev's voice broke her train of thought, the image of the two of them kissing shattered in Naisha's mind and she flinched. "What is wrong, Naisha?" she asked, her voice even. The Lieutenant looked up and found herself trapped by a pair of burning green eyes, they were calm and unwavering, patiently awaiting the other's voice to sound.

Maiev sat down next to her underling, eyes never breaking away from Naisha's. "You have been acting strangely for the last week…" she stated, tilting her head. Naisha could've just been imagining it, but she would swear on her life that she could see a hint of concern in Maiev's eyes. Naisha swallowed, shaking her head in a weak attempt at dismissing the question and she stood up as if to leave. Maiev swiftly clutched her arm. Naisha, in a state of admiration for how quick the other was, noticed that Maiev wore thin soft gloves underneath the metal claws that covered her slender fingers. It sent a tingle up her arm.

The Lieutenant wet her lips, trying to find something to say while hundreds of things flew through her mind. What was she supposed to say, I love you? This was madness, a spiral of disaster. Yet the Lieutenant hardly found herself fighting against it, that torrent of euphoria she felt through her heart whenever Maiev spoke to her. But now wasn't one of those times, the Night Elf's stomach was twisting with a cold, sick fear..

_She must know, she __**has **__to know. Maiev is no fool, even someone such as her must have realized what is going on…? _Naisha thought desperately, her eyes widening a little out of fear.

Maiev's rare green eyes blinked sharply, recoiling ever so slightly as she let go of Naisha arm, finally realizing the reason as to Naisha's odd behavior. "That's why…" she murmured, almost under her breath. The Warden had dropped her gaze, unable to think of something else to say out of sheer puzzlement.

It was the first time she'd come across something like this; other than the fact that it was _Naisha. _The stale silence between the two unnerved the Lieutenant more than anything in her life, and so she panicked and ran out, her boots scrapping against the stone floor as she skidded around the corner of the long hall way outside the Library Chambers.

Maiev hardly moved, she didn't even look up to see that her friend was gone. She sat, without a sound, her green eyes boring into the table that one of her hands rested upon. _Naisha…loves me?_ she thought, confusion lacing her mind.

* * *

You will notice Maiev is a little different in this one. Mostly because I read up on WowWiki, and I'm trying to write her personality from the RP description of it. Official stuff and all that.

The story will still follow the same line, just a little differently. (smiles)


	2. Heartbreaker

Thank you for the reviews so far, they are much welcomed. I do hope you enjoy this chapter (smiles)

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

A few days passed, although neither was sure how long exactly, and the other Watchers grew uncomfortable. The other women had noticed the silence between the Lieutenant and Warden. They had good reason to have concern, for the last time Naisha and Maiev refused to speak to one another, they had accidentally taken it out on the others. Suffice to say, the Watcher did rather well without half her left ear…

"Naisha?" one of the younger Watchers asked, dark teal hair kept in a neat braid. Naisha whirled upon the unfortunate, her silver eyes flared up with uncalled for anger. The Lieutenant was very tempted to vent her frustration on this underling of hers but held her temper in check. She still felt guilty about Valrisa's ear.

"What is it?" she asked flatly, taking in a deep breath. The other swallowed, looking nervous. "You had a fight with Maiev, yes? She has been silent with us, and…she hasn't left her chambers in the last few days," the younger elf reported. "I do not think she has eaten anything either."

Naisha turned away from the younger watcher, "I will go and check on her…" she murmured. Before the other woman could even begin another question Naisha walked off, heading for the emerald-eyed Warden's chambers.

The dank, dark grey stone walls covered in patches of dull green moss here and there, water dripping in some places, small insects crawled about. It was the usual to her, and it was comfortable. Light was given through torches of Night Elven style, the same kind they used to light pathways in their forests, as well as their towns.

Naisha stopped in her tracks, what was she doing? She couldn't possibly say anything that would make Maiev speak or come out of her room. _She_ was the one who caused this in the first place, and surely there was no chance that the Lieutenant could make a difference…

Naisha sighed, hanging her head as she turned around and shuffled back the way she came, a severe feeling of hopelessness dominating her. Would Maiev always be like this from now on? Until eternities end she would remain ever silent? And hide away in her room away from her 'friend'…?

The prospect of such a thing had Naisha on the verge of tears, reaching up and clutching her heart tightly. The Lieutenant felt weak enough to collapse on her knees, leaning her free hand against the cool stone wall to try and steady herself.

A familiar sound made one of her long, tapering ears twitch faintly, the elf looking up to see Maiev standing not too far away from her. The Warden was uncharacteristically close actually, standing at arm's reach of her underling.

"Naisha…" Maiev murmured calmly. Naisha swallowed, noting how tired her Mistress looked, not only had she not eaten but it looked like she hadn't even _slept_ at all. "Mistress Shadowsong, please forgive me. I meant no wrong towards you….I just…" Naisha's voice abandoned her, a lump settling in her throat that wouldn't go away no matter how many times she swallowed.

Maiev watched the smaller elf carefully, acidic green eyes almost boring a hole straight through her Lieutenant's soul. The Warden could have that affect on others, she could be terrifyingly imposing just by saying nothing and staring at the other person.

Naisha opened her mouth to say something but Maiev suddenly clutched her wrist, pulling the other to her and glaring down at Naisha's wide silver eyes. The green-eyed woman quietly noted the color rising in her underling's cheeks. "You have little need to apologize to me…" her cool voice sent a shiver down Naisha's spine, barely feeling flickers of her mistress's breath on her ear. "But I am _not_ one of yours…" and now she felt cold, a spike of pain sliding into her chest.

Maiev deftly pushed the Lieutenant away from her, almost causing Naisha to fall over but the smaller elf managed to save at least one shred of her dignity.

She waited a few moments, but when Naisha didn't speak - only nodding shortly to her words - the Senior Warden turned away and walked back the way she had come, her bladed cloak billowing ever so slightly behind her.

Naisha could only slide to her knees, thinking of how utterly blunt her Mistress had been. Just like that…? Not even a single chance…? The Lieutenant could hardly imagine the Warden with a man, even _if_ there was a man alive who could be the woman's equal. A man that deserved her…

It suddenly dawned on Naisha just how arrogant she sounded. _Whoever said __**I**__ deserved her…? _she thought bitterly, a newfound nail slamming itself into the Lieutenant's mental coffin.

Naisha slowly got to her feet, deciding it better if she just slinked off to her own chambers. She needed rest…

The Lieutenant walked past the chambers of the other women. Some of them were sleeping already, off their shifts and spending their time in rest, sprawled over their beds and snoring softly. Naisha took little interest in them, although at one point - in desperation to get Maiev out of her mind - the Lieutenant _almost _took one of them to her bed. Naisha sighed quietly and shook her head, she was lucky that watcher had been drinking, they did get supplies containing such mild comforts.

Reaching her chambers, the Lieutenant deftly removed her uniform and the armor that went with it, tugging free the glaive at her waist and placing it all neatly away.

"Are you really going to do this to me…?" she muttered softly, wondering if Maiev would act so coldly towards her now, for the rest of eternity.

Naisha frowned deeply, her face contorting in pain as her silver eyes glimmered with tears that she refused to let fall. The elven woman had never felt so utterly torn, as if someone had just gutted her like a fish and left her insides to hang out on show.

She lay down in her bed, trying to go to sleep, _trying_ to get the Warden to leave her thoughts. But it was a near impossible feat, Naisha could only struggle through the night in a half asleep state, tossing and turning and mumbling under her breath.

_Naisha's eyes snapped open, and somehow she could tell who was standing behind her. She could also tell that they were smirking faintly, running their slender hands over the Lieutenant's hips, one sliding up her firm stomach ever so slowly, which was bare. The elf suddenly realized she was naked._

"_Shh…do not worry…" a painfully familiar voice whispered to her, biting her earlobe softly and making Naisha let out a low moan, warm body shifting back against the other's cold form. _

_Naisha shivered as she felt her lover's hand slip back down, moving lower and lower until the elven woman gasped, the color rising in her cheeks. "Maiev…"_

Her eyes opened again, and she was laying on her bed as usual, alone and frustrated. Naisha lay back down once again, silently crying herself back to sleep…

* * *

Poor Naisha...

As you can see, added and changed a few things. And I don't know why, but I enjoyed writing Maiev when she grabbed Naisha, maybe because I'm certain that would be how she would do something like that. Hnn, i'm not making sense. Anyway, will hopefully be done with the next chapter sooner than this.

PS - I still think My Last Breath by Evanescence matches them really well.


	3. So Close

Okay, onto the third chapter. I would just like to thank you guys for reviewing so far, I really do appreciate it. ^^

* * *

**So Close**

Naisha sighed to herself, wondering much the same as she had the past few days. Although now with a reinforced melancholy, it was a painful spectacle to watch.

She walked down the dank corridors, a rough towel was in her left hand, her right hand covering half her face as another sigh escaped her lips. Naisha cursed under her breath, maybe it was all a bad dream that she would soon wake up out of…

Though she severely doubted that, fate seemed to enjoy tormenting her.

The Lieutenant found she wasn't having the best of luck on this wretched day when she had just pressed the palm of her hand to the door in front of her. It lead to a massive cavern where the waters were steaming hot due to natural occurrences. But she froze just outside, hearing someone already in there as the dull thud of armour hitting the floor reached her ears.

Naisha looked inside through a crack in the door, only to find herself holding in a gasp as she saw Maiev removing her armour. Colour rose in her cheeks because the Warden was bare from the waist up. The Lieutenant could only pray to Elune that Maiev couldn't tell that her Underling was _watching _her. Certainly not after what happened the day before, that was still dogging her mind.

The night elven woman swallowed as Maiev removed the rest of her armour and clothes. Her cheeks darkened further as her eyes - no matter how much she tried to stop herself - slid over Maiev's uncovered body, all the way down her back, to her hips and long, smooth legs.

Naisha could hardly turn her gaze away, she was utterly oblivious to everything else around her, and it wouldn't have registered even if Illidan himself ran by her to freedom. She swallowed, desperately trying to remove the lump in her throat as she continued to watch her beloved Warden, Maiev stepping into the steaming water and sinking down into it with a low hiss.

Naisha thought herself honored, she was the only person to ever see Maiev without her helmet, without her armor even. It was true, there were times when the Lieutenant had enjoyed having a simple night with the Senior Warden, playing a game they'd been taught by their own elders.

So she was the only one who knew what Maiev truly looked like. The image always captivated her, even if Maiev's eyes were not green, she still gave the impression of a night sabre, her countenance holding a feral grace that made her seem beautiful but incredibly deadly.

The Lieutenant watched still as Maiev disappeared beneath the water, a small ripple the only sign of her movement. After a few seconds the Warden surfaced, and Naisha had new reason to blush darker than before. Maiev was facing her, arching back and running her hands through her long hair, working the knots out of it slowly. Naisha couldn't help but let her eyes wander a second time, her breath shortening slightly as she desperately fought off the urge to come out of hiding.

In her mind she could easily imagine herself walking out of hiding, removing her clothes with deft and silent speed. Her Mistress would notice too late before Naisha was upon her, hands exploring her body, lips crushed to hers…and the Warden would allow her to do this, wrapping her arms around the smaller elf's neck and pulling her close, lacing one slender hand into Naisha's emerald hair.

Naisha swallowed again, her body suddenly hot from the thought of doing such. _Why in Elune's name did I have to be so different…? _She scowled unconsciously, but it disappeared as Maiev suddenly called out.

"Who's there?"

Naisha's blood ran cold, her stomach twisting in that same sick fear she had felt the other day. The elven woman turned sharply as she heard her Mistress move in the water, intent on leaving before Maiev could come out and see her behind the doors. "Show yourself watcher!" her Mistress barked, standing waist deep in the water, her soaking hair clinging to her body. The Lieutenant froze, Maiev was no fool…she would know anyway.

Letting out a uttered sound of defeat, Naisha slowly turned and opened the door, revealing herself to her Mistress's gaze. She had expected Maiev's voice to suddenly roar murder at her, even threaten her, at least expected the Warden to growl a warning to 'get out' or to leave her be. But no…

Maiev's green eyes widen a bit but she made no move to cover herself, she still had enough trust in her friend that she wouldn't try anything. The taller elf merely remained silent, regarding the other carefully with her feral eyes.

_Damn it all you foolish girl, just act as you normally would…not like an infatuated child… _Naisha thought harshly, a small frown coming to her face. She straightened it however, as she raised her head to speak.

"Mistress Shadowsong…" Naisha greeted quietly, giving a small but still respective bow. "Naisha…" Maiev returned evenly, speaking through her teeth. There was an eerie silence before Maiev turned away from her Lieutenant, walking slowly into deeper water until it was just past her breasts. Naisha let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in, and removed her armour and clothes.

Slipping easily into the water, she bit her lip at the sudden heat and sunk beneath the water, surfacing just so that her nose was above the water level.

She silently watched Maiev still, the Warden suddenly seeming totally oblivious to Naisha. It was like she hadn't even existed at all…

The Lieutenant blinked her silver eyes and sunk beneath the surface again, her hair like green wisps floating around her face. She surfaced slowly once more, "Mistress…" she started. Maiev looked over her shoulder at the younger elf. "What is it?" Maiev intoned apathetically, a listless gaze resting upon the Lieutenant that made a shiver run down her spine. Naisha opened her mouth to speak but her teeth clicked loudly as she snapped it shut again; finding that she couldn't say anything. "N-nothing…"

Naisha turned away quickly, running her hands over her body and making sure it was clean. That was the whole purpose of coming here in the first place…

After several long moments - most of which could be marked down as the most uncomfortable of Naisha's life - Maiev felt someone's arms curve around her waist. The senior Warden went rigid, eyes widening as she knew full well whose soft body was pressed against her back. Maiev narrowed her eyes, feeling a strange heat suddenly grow in the pit of her stomach. The foreign contact made her skin tingle…

Naisha pressed her lips against Maiev's shoulder, murmuring under her breath, softly pleading the other not to push her away. But as much as Maiev willed her hands to move, _any_ part of her body to move and shove Naisha away from her it wouldn't listen.

The Warden - instead - reached behind her slowly, slipping her hands over her underling's hips and thighs. She heard the other elf gasp quietly, and for some reason… the sound made her smile like a rather satisfied panther after its meal.

Maiev turned around, to see Naisha's face a mere inch away from her own. She couldn't recall any other time she had seen the Lieutenant look so…desperate. Naisha's eyes were unguarded, her cheeks were flushed and she was softly biting her lower lip. Naisha was trying to see what was going through the Warden's mind, trying to see if she would get her chance. Maiev herself wouldn't have been able to answer, as she was very tempted, for reasons beyond her confused mind, to close the gap between them.

The green-eyed woman's lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out, only a quiet, rasping breath. She was too unsure to trust herself with words, they might as well have not been invented…

Naisha leaned ever so slightly closer, warm breath fluttering over Maiev's lips and causing another tingle in the Warden's body. Maiev found herself automatically leaning in closer, but even as Naisha rejoiced inside, feeling their lips just begin to touch…

There was a sudden sound from outside, telling of more newly awoken Watchers coming for a bath. Laughing and talking to each other and completely unaware of what was going on inside.

Maiev flinched as she heard them, her eyes sharpening from the haze she'd found herself in.

_Please no! Just once!_ Naisha thought desperately, her eyes widening. She tried to hold onto the Warden but her eyes flashed and she blinked to the other side of the cavern, leaving the other by herself.

The other Watcher's came in, giving brief greetings to the two of them before going back to their own conversations.

Naisha could only stand there in the water, staring after her beloved with near heartbreak in her eyes. _So…__**close**__…_ she whispered inwardly, feeling like she could just start crying right there.

The Lieutenant retreated back to her chambers swiftly after, not even bidding goodbye as she left. Naisha could only spend the rest of her day and night, tormenting herself with thoughts of what might have happened if they hadn't come in…

* * *

I have a feeling I should give her a break...

Third chapter is done, 2 more or so to be done. I do hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Love and Madness

Wow! Two chapters up in one night...I suppose because I was awake all night. I watched The Mist and it disturbed me, which is odd because I have watched Cujo and -that- did not freak me out at all...

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this one. First time I properly write something like that...(Naisha's dream...)

* * *

**Love and Madness**

It had been a day since that incident in the bathing caverns, Naisha was in her small chamber, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her hands clasped over her stomach. At the moment a slight scowl was splayed across her striking features as she kept going over in her mind again and again and again what might have happened had she actually kissed Maiev.

She hadn't eaten at all, and neither had she spoken to anyone.

_Why did they have to wake up then? Why at that particular point in time? I could have taken the chance but she pulled away too fast… _Naisha's scowl deepened considerably, to the point where someone would think that pain was contorting her face. _All I wanted was…I just wanted a chance…_ she thought morosely. _Is that too much to ask…or am I truly wrong in what I do and feel…?_

Naisha sighed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands tighter together. _Please…__**please **__do not forsake me Elune…_she whispered, praying with the utmost sincerity in her aching heart.

The Lieutenant's eyes slid open half way, gazing up at the dull stone ceiling and letting out another, softer, sigh than before. _Maybe I should try to sleep…_ she muttered inwardly, rolling onto her side, trying to forget and go to sleep…

And yet even her own mind turned against her.

"_Naisha…" the name was gasped out, the smaller elf running her tongue over the sweet skin of her mistress's neck, and oh how she relished the taste of her flesh, nearly biting the woman just to leave a mark upon her. It was utterly intoxicating…_

_Naisha shivered as she felt Maiev's hands slide down her back, exploring every curve in her form before returning back up to lace into Naisha's emerald hair once more, holding the other to her neck. "I need you…my love," Maiev whispered, nipping Naisha's ear as she clutched the younger elf to her heated body. _

_The Lieutenant was only too happy to sate her mistress's every need, running her slender hands all over her beloved's body, reveling in the feel of her. Naisha quickly lowered her head, leaving a trail of loving and lingering kisses as she went that caused her lover to pant and shift restlessly. _

_Naisha could only grin dazedly, her lips trailing down to Maiev's breasts, which only caused the older woman's panting to turn swiftly into moans as she leaned her head back, biting her lip hard as her underling began to suckle like a saber cub with its mother. _

_Another hand joined the first in her hair and Naisha felt them both urge her to continue, although she was reluctant to leave her current position. The younger elf moved on, shifting down and making patterns over Maiev's abdomen with her warm tongue, enjoying the other's squirms._

_Maiev could only let out a loud moan as Naisha moved lower, running her hands smoothly over the Warden's thighs, stroking them slowly as she delved her tongue deep into her lover's most private treasure, the taste of her like heaven on Naisha's lips. _

_But then…the taste became ashy, and tainted in her mouth, before it ultimately disappeared. The image of her beloved reaching out for her dissolved into darkness and-_

Naisha woke abruptly with a frustrated yell, breathing heavily and throwing off the thick sheets that kept all of the watchers warm when they slept. Her body was hot and tingling all over, sweat making her sleeping clothes stick to her skin uncomfortably. By the god's she was going mad…

The Lieutenant let out another yell, swiping her arm sharply and slamming her fist into the nearby wall. The pain made her curse angrily, cradling her hand close to her chest, and seething out choice words between her clenched teeth. It hardly felt good, but it at least gave her something else to pay attention to…instead of an act that made her feel ashamed and guilty only _after_ she had completed it.

_You call this not forsaking me…?_ the night elven woman narrowed her eyes angrily, letting her breath out in slow, even pants as the pain in her knuckles slowly ebbed away. Naisha stretched her fingers a little, and was thankful when she found nothing had been broken, although it was still painful.

She muttered under her breath and changed out of her sleeping clothes, deftly putting on her uniform and armor, and strapping her glaive to her belt before the Lieutenant strode out of her room.

Just as Naisha was about to enter the main hall - where the watchers ate their meals off shift - she froze, her sharp hearing picking up something from further away. It was early since no one else was up, but there was only one other person who would be awake at this point…

Moving closer to the noise, Naisha's eyes widened as she realized it sounded like battle. The Lieutenant bolted quickly, down the corridor, to the left, down another corridor, _Spiders!_ Naisha snarled inwardly, an almost delighted grin coming to her face in a wicked expression. She honestly needed something to tear apart, and those disgusting creatures would certainly do…

But though their wretched shrills became louder, Naisha picked out another sound. Maiev's voice, she was cursing the spiders existence and sounded like she was struggling. All of Naisha's rage was displaced and suddenly she felt worry and fear flood through her. _I am coming Maiev! Hold them off a little longer!_ she thought desperately as she rounded the corner.

Maiev was fighting against the creatures, her armor was splattered with thick green ichor, and some of her plates was scattered across the stone floor. Naisha roared in renewed fury, pumping her legs harder with sudden vigor as she cleared the distance between herself and the nearest spider. She had noticed a vicious injury in Maiev's side - exposed from missing armor plating - the Warden had been poisoned. No wonder she was reacting slower!

Naisha dived at the one that had blood on it fangs; Maiev's blood. She dodged it's deadly bite and thrust her blade between its head and body, the joint severing with surprising ease and the spider twitched uncontrollably as it collapsed on the ground. It spewed green liquid from its body, the wretched substance giving off a foul stench.

"Nai…sha…" Maiev muttered softly. Naisha whirled, the Warden's voice had been weak, and she had turned just in time to see her collapse unconscious, her head striking the stone floor with a crack and blood still seeping from her wound.

"Maiev!" the Lieutenant screamed out, her eyes widening before they narrowed again, pure rage dancing in her gleaming silver orbs. Naisha roared, fighting off and slaying any and all spiders that even _looked_ like they were going to try and snatch Maiev away.

**

* * *

  
**

_My head…_

Maiev frowned, feral green eyes slowly opening, and only to wince from the pain that suddenly electrified her skull, causing her to jerk and clench her hands.

"Maiev…it's okay…" it was probably the most soothing thing she would ever heard, the voice was remarkably soft, and very gentle. She knew exactly who it was, the only person she knew well enough around here.

Naisha could be so kind-hearted to those she cared about, and here she was…taking care of her beloved Warden. _Why…?_ Maiev frowned inwardly, feeling a piercing heat in her chest.

The Warden couldn't speak, she was too exhausted, and couldn't even find the energy to scream in pain as it flashed over her nerves again, setting them alight. She could only watch like a helpless child, watch as Naisha took care of her as carefully as a mother would. Her friend…

She let out a low hiss as Naisha placed a damp cloth over her forehead, the fevered skin reacting almost angrily to the coldness. But she needed to keep her temperature down, their Keeper was already working on a medicine for the Warden, and Naisha was doing what she could to help give him more time.

Again, as Naisha turned to get something, Maiev watched her with a lidded gaze, and it slowly became pained. _Naisha…why?_ she thought once more, feeling a swell rise up in her throat. When the huntress looked down towards her again, her silver eyes widened in shock and they blinked to register what she was seeing. "Maiev…" she murmured softly, reaching down and placing a cool hand against the other's cheek.

For the first time in her life, the Warden was crying.

Even so, she only let dare drop a few tears, desperately trying to hold back the foreign emotion that was clawing, kicking and screaming against her will.

Naisha leaned down, and wrapped her arms gently around Maiev, holding the other close and running her hands ever so carefully through her hair. Maiev only shuddered, going limp in her Lieutenant's arms and closing her eyes, burying her head into the younger elf's shoulder.

"You should not feel guilty…" Naisha whispered. Maiev's eyes snapped open in shock, how had the other just…

_She read me like a book…_she realized.

Naisha could only tighten her embrace as much as she dared to without hurting the other. "And I cannot give you an answer…it would do no good whatsoever for you to know," her voice dropped a little lower upon her words, and Maiev felt her chest tighten in pain again. "Naisha…" she finally muttered, her voice hoarse.

The Lieutenant raised her head, and before Maiev could speak again, Naisha pressed a single, slender finger to her lips and pressed another to her own. The younger elf smiled kindly and shook her head, taking her fingers away and leaning over, pressing her lips in a gentle kiss to Maiev's cheek.

Changing the cloth upon her beloved Warden's forehead, Naisha smiled again and whispered softly to her. "Sleep my Warden…everything will be okay when you wake again," she stroked Maiev's hair, the green-eyed woman already drifting off from exhaustion. "You need the rest…" Naisha whispered, smiling as she noticed Maiev was sleeping soundly. "My love…"

* * *

Well...its nearing the end. (grins widely)


	5. Goodbye My Love

**Many millennia later…**

"I sense a trap…" Naisha murmured, their group having just passed the inner threshold into the sunken tomb. Once-upon-a-time this decrepit place would have been a temple of divine beauty, a tribute to their goddess…

Now it was worn, old and on the edge of collapse. The floor was uneven and covered in barnacles and seaweed, the high tide bringing with it fresh life. The air was heavy, thick with the smell of salt, fish and decaying plant life that had dared to grow.

Tracks from Illidan and his Naga servants were still marring the floor.

Naisha glanced over at Maiev, the Warden peering deeper into the darkened corridors that led off in different directions.

Over the last thousand years she and Maiev had become close, yet only as the best of friends, the Warden would not take it further, and Naisha doubted she would get any better from the other. At least she could smile from the fact that she damn well knew she was only one Maiev ever hugged let alone touched…

"Spring the trap…" Maiev said with a cold smile.

"Mistress!" one of the watchers pointed to several symbols on the wall, clearly scrawled in blood from their color, scent and messy look. Maiev walked closer to them, reading the symbols with narrowed eyes. How she loathed she even knew of these creatures existence, several bands of them came from across the great seas during their time underground.

One of them happened across the barrow dens and the brutes foolishly stumbled inside, thinking it a safe haven. Such vulgar beings…

Although - and Maiev admitted this begrudgingly - there had been one of their kind that had fought in the War of the Ancients, and he had been…different. He had been noble and a fantastic asset as a warrior. It was a great misfortune he had died…

"Orcish runes…" she murmured, not entirely trying to keep the disdain from her velvet-steel voice. This lost city was once her home, to know these creatures had been here once, it infuriated her. "They were written by…" her eyes widened as she regconised the name._ "__Gul'dan…_ when he opened this very tomb twenty years ago…" she finished, muttering as her green eyes narrowed once more.

The Warden could see it happening in her head, seven scared Orc Shamans and their greed driven leader, having left their former comrades to the hands of the Alliance. The world had gone through a great change since their time underground…

Maiev felt more disgust well up in her gut as she read on. "Apparently their number dropped when they tried to run. Upon hearing the 'Temple Guardians' awaken Gul'dan slaughtered one of his own warriors to force the others into submission to his orders," she explained, turning away from the blood scrawling upon the stone and looking over to her Watchers.

Naisha frowned, her ear twitched as she picked up something, and looked down one of the dark hall ways. The Night Elf thought she could see something, moving in the shadows, certainly something not among the living, or even remotely from their world…

The Lieutenant stroked the top of her Night Sabre's head when it let out a low yowl, its shoulder fur bristling as it felt the otherworldly beings roaming much deeper into the tomb. "Mistress, we'd best get moving…" she stated. Maiev nodded and took the lead, her Lieutenant following closely and fighting beside her when they ran into trouble with the vile Naga .

Naisha stayed by her Mistress's side, knowing her well enough that she knew Maiev could become slightly berserk in battle. It made her a deadly fighter but also made her reckless at times. The elven woman sighed inwardly, as they continued on to leave the serpentine bodies to stiffen in the cold, unforgiving cavern they had passed through.

She really didn't know what to do, she was in love with someone who would never love her back and there was nothing she could do about it. Naisha felt as helpless as a fish thrown out of water; left to flop on the deck of a boat in the heat of day until suffocating.

Naisha's heart ached in her chest many nights when she wished that she would wake up and find her beloved Warden laying there with her, holding her , kissing her…loving her.

She was taken from her thoughts as they came to the tomb entrance and promptly smashed the doors down.

Illidan grinned widely, a sickeningly insane expression twisting his haggard face. The fel magic had hardly been kind to the hybrid's body, lines cracked around his face, over his skin in places, and an ill green light emanated from them.

"What a _pleasure_ to see you again, wretched woman…"he snarled out, walking forwards with sure steps, his hooves thudding sharply and heavily into the stone floor. The Eye of Sargeras lay at the end of this walkway, just in front of him and his loyal Naga warriors.

Maiev narrowed her eyes, noting how many of them there were. "I'm taking you back to your cell where you belong, Illidan," his name was spat out as though the very feel of it in her mouth disgusted her.

Illidan laughed mockingly, his grin widening as he faced the Warden directly - the two burning orbs of fire behind his blindfold seemed to brighten with cold glee. "Naiveté does _not_ suit you, Maiev…" he chuckled, a frigid tone in his grating voice.

The Naga within the room hissed in amusement, watching as their master placed his hands upon the eye and gave a loud cackle of triumph. Before the Watchers and Maiev could do _anything_, there was a bright flash of sick green and a loud rumble echoed deep throughout the tomb. "Now after all the years you kept me chained in darkness…its only fitting that I bury _you_ in turn…" Illidan rasped out.

Maiev grit her teeth angrily, "you're insane!" she snarled out. The Hybrid could only let out a bout of manic laughter, the energy from the eye pouring into his already twisted body. "Isolation can do that to the mind, you should try it sometime…" Illidan smirked cruelly, raising his hands and the entire structure around them began to shake violently.

Illidan laughed, "goodbye Maiev! I hope you suffer here for the rest of your miserable life!" with that, the Hybrid quickly teleported he and his Naga to safety, leaving the night elven women to their deaths.

They turned quickly, only to find their way had been blocked by fallen boulders, parts of the ceiling and walls falling and caving in around them.

Maiev was doing her best to try and shift the rocks out of the way, but no matter how much she realized the lives of both the Watcher's and Naisha were in her hands, she couldn't move them. She had led them into this Elune-forsaken place - she _had_ to get them safely out again.

Suddenly, there came a heavier period of rumbles and falling stone, Maiev yelled angrily as a heavy crack came over her skull - everything went black.

…

…

She didn't know how much time had passed, maybe hours, maybe only seconds, but Maiev opened her eyes nonetheless. The Warden found her eyes sting angrily, peering about in total darkness. Luckily she hadn't been buried, a few scattered stones and shards covering her back and dust lay thick everywhere it could land.

_No…_Maiev growled inwardly, her chest tightened because she could only see _one_ other pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. _Naisha…?_ she questioned to herself, and she ignored her heart leaping in hope that it was her Lieutenant who still lived.

She crawled over slowly, realizing her helmet had been dislodged from her head, and tucked her long hair behind her ears. "Naisha…?" she murmured lowly, hearing that her voice didn't echo in the slightest. The silver eyes widened slightly, and the other elf turned her head, for the twin glowing shards of light faced Maiev now.

"Maiev…"

The Warden gave a quiet sigh of relief, it _was_ Naisha. But the Lieutenant quickly dashed her hopes. "I'm stuck, Maiev…" Naisha whispered, her voice slightly weak. Maiev narrowed her eyes. _What…?_ she slowly reached down, now right next to her friend as the light from her bright green eyes were shining on the other's face. Eventually, Maiev's hand came into contact with something cold, hard and wet. Stone.

Naisha was buried up to her waist with heavy boulders.

The Lieutenant could only watch helplessly as she saw foreign emotion flicker over Maiev's face, and she knew her beloved Warden was slowly tormenting herself. _You never were one to understand even yourself…_Naisha smiled sadly to herself.

Maiev shook her head, growling as she leaned up and clutched one of the large stones tightly, trying with all her strength to move it. _Mother Moon, all of them are dead, do not take Naisha as well!_ the Warden pleaded, more desperately than she allowed herself to believe.

"D-Don't! They are too heavy and my legs have been crushed," Naisha nearly screamed, her breath turned to panting from fighting off pain. Maiev instantly stopped pushing, but rest her forehead against the cold stone, still braced against the stone to push it. _It…it's useless. I cannot do a single thing to help her…_

Something odd was happening, and Maiev tried to ignore it, the painful sensation in her chest. The Warden had never felt anything like it before.

Naisha watched her carefully, "Maiev…stop pushing, its okay," she spoke softly, just managing to reach her hand down to stroke Maiev's arm.

Maiev slowly relinquished the boulder and moved away, setting herself down next to Naisha once more. _I'm not leaving…I will not leave her to die like this! _Maiev reached down, taking Naisha's hand in her own and holding it tightly. Naisha smiled weakly, and wrapped her fingers around Maiev's.

Deeper rumbles went throughout the tomb and the Warden didn't move a muscle.

Naisha smiled faintly; knowing the Warden wasn't going to move anyway. Naisha smiled a bit more, "Maiev, do you remember… when we won the War?" she asked, her eyes a bit faded. Maiev found her eyes watering and she smiled as best she could - the pain flared angrily. "Yes, I do Naisha…" she spoke kindly, a tone scarcely heard by anyone else but the Lieutenant. "Everyone was so happy that it was over, I remember you hugging me - you were standing right next to me at the time…" she smiled even though tears were starting to trail down her pale face.

_I can't remember the last time I cried…_the Warden thought absently, trying to focus less on the constricting in her chest.

The Lieutenant laughed weakly, another smile on her lips, "our first meeting! We-" she coughed, blood dribbled between her lips- "we actually met, before the Barrow Deeps…" she coughed once more.

Maiev's face hardened, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want this foreign pain in her heart - she knew she cared because Naisha was her friend; her only friend. But if that was so, then why did her heart feel like it was breaking in two as though she was loosing a lover?

"Maiev, you _need _to go…" the words sent a cold spike in Maiev's body. The Warden shook her head mindlessly in response; more tears slid down her face. Naisha gripped her hand tighter, almost digging her nails in, "you need to go, you cannot stay here…" she wheezed. Maiev stared down at her, "but you will die…" she spoke, her voice shaking with an effort not to start crying brokenly. The grim line of her lips was quivering ever so slightly, starting to break into a teeth baring snarl as the pain grew like a raging fire.

Naisha smiled up at the other elf, "if you are afraid that I will" -another bloodied cough- "hold it against you…" the Lieutenant spoke softly, her breathing starting to get shallow and labored. "Then do one last thing… for me?" she asked, a glimmer of hope in her silver eyes. Maiev nodded, resolute, "anything Naisha, anything you ask and I will do it I swear," she murmured, mentally swearing such a claim on her life. "Kiss me…" was Naisha's simple request. Maiev paused slightly, true to her nature she had expected a promise to capture and/or kill Illidan. _I suppose I should have seen that coming…_she kept the thought to herself, and ignored that she wasn't deterred in the least.

Quickly removing the armor on her hands, the Warden reached down and laced her fingers into Naisha's hair, gently stroking the younger elf's cheek with her thumb. She then leaned in and pressed her lips softly to her Lieutenant's. Naisha inhaled quickly, feeling her stomach flip over as this happened. She smiled to herself, and wrapped her arms around Maiev's neck, returning the kiss whole-heartedly.

Maiev slowly pulled away; reluctant to break the kiss but the need for air forcing them apart. The two were silent as they stared at one another, both silver and green eyes speaking louder then words ever could.

Naisha brought her arms up and pushed Maiev back. "Please go, run…before the tomb caves in completely," she whispered, her arms falling back down to her sides upon the cold stones she lay nestled in.

The Warden slid her helmet back on - having tripped over it when Naisha pushed her - and blinked out of the inner tomb. The cries and roars of monsters and demons alike fighting amongst themselves assaulted her ears - she blinked by them, running as quickly as her tired legs would carry her. Her mind was confused, slowly and barely piecing together what she was going through.

As the tomb finally collapsed - Naisha closed her eyes and smiled, whispering her final words: _"I love you Maiev Shadowsong…"_

**--**

Maiev burst from the entrance, dust and rocks flying into the air as everything collapsed inside was a rumbling tremor. She stumbled and fell, landing on her hands and knees - dropping her chakram in the shallow water surrounding the tomb. Maiev's expression was blank, and her breathing was heavy, exhaustion setting in.

"Mistress Shadowsong? Where are the others?" a watcher asked hesitantly. Not all of her warriors had been taken into the tomb; this seemed to have been a wise choice now.

The Warden raised her head, her eyes suddenly burning with hot tears as she stared at the boulders now sealing off the entrance. The ancient place now really did feel like a tomb - and the recognition of that made her heart rage.

Slowly getting to her feet, her eyes never left the blocked entrance. "They…they are dead," Maiev finally answered, her tone lost. _Naisha…what have I done?_ she whispered to herself.

The Watcher took a few steps back as a scream unlike any she'd heard before, tore itself from Maiev's throat. "Naisha!" she howled, running back to the entrance and slamming shoulder-first against it. "Naisha!" Maiev's voice rose even louder, beating her fists against the unfeeling rocks that blocked her path. No matter how much she tried, she had no more energy to Blink and could only slide to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Maiev let out another howl, her expression contorting into one of great emotional agony. _Why was I so blind…? Oh Goddess, Naisha…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! _she spoke in her mind again, hoping beyond hope that Naisha would hear her words. _I love you too… _

* * *

I suppose you're wondering "What's the difference? She's still dead!" - well, well...my friend, I bid you to read the next chapter. Muahha, see? Different - sixth chapter. Read it - trust me. :)_  
_


	6. All Clouds

_...have their silver lining._

_

* * *

_

The Watcher was unsure of what do to, never had she seen her Mistress like this. Maiev was known well for her utterly composed nature, no one could read her at all, the only emotion she showed frequently was 'righteous fury'. Now the Warden was…crying. In such a way one would think her broken.

"Mistress Shadowsong…?" the Watcher asked hesitantly. Suddenly the crying ceased, and she froze, fear sweeping through her body._Has she gone mad?_ the elf wondered.

Maiev got to her feet slowly, and turned around, she walked forwards only to kneel and pick up her weapon. She was utterly silent as she did this, with only the sloshing of water to accompany her movement.

Her subordinate swallowed; fear coiling tighter in her gut. She could _feel_ the rage suddenly pouring out of her Mistress; like a hideous storm waiting to tear apart its helpless victims.

The Warden lifted her head and brought her now terrible gaze to the other, fully ignoring the flinch that ran through the younger elf's body. "Get the others…" was the simple order, Maiev's voice emotionless and frigid. "We're going after Illidan."

**- Freedom -**

"It is time," Akama muttered under his breath, turning and unlocking the gate, unbolting everything and opening it to let free the cell's inhabitant. Truth be told; he was almost hesitant to free her.

Every day since her capture he had watched her grow more and more insane, delving deeper into obsessive madness. Illidan was no saner than her, but her instability went far past simple obsession. Many times Akama had prodded and pried, if only out of bored curiosity, to have her verbally lash out in a flurry of bladed words.

At this moment, she sat at the opposite side of her cell, cold green eyes staring at the open gate and the waiting Akama. The once-Draenei watched her - almost expectantly.

Maiev slowly stood, and walked out silently, hand clenched tightly on the handle of her chakram. _Illidan, you have __**much**__ to answer for…_

No sooner did they reach the surface, a group of three - a night elf and two humans - fought off the nearby demons. They reported that their main group was mounting an attack on the Black Temple, providing a perfect diversion for the pair to sneak in undetected. Akama and Maiev would later provide support against Illidan himself once the full group had reached him.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him down once and for all," the human tried to smile in reassurance, he knew of the Temple's history, and that this was not only a matter of ridding a great evil from the world but also a matter of great importance to Draenei, Broken and 'Whole' alike. It was holy ground to them.

Maiev was hardly listening, her mind focusing completely on the task at hand. Almost anyway, her mind chose to wander to at least one other thing. _Naisha…_her grip tightened on her weapon, eyes narrowing in the darkness of her helmet. All this time the Lieutenant had never once left her mind. _What a fool I've been…_a bitter smile pulled Maiev's lips into a very cold expression indeed.

They slipped into the temple, and not a soul noticed them as they slipped in and out of the shadows, making their way to the very top. Along the way, the sounds of vicious battle was heard echoing through the halls and courtyards.

Twenty-five people, either incredibly brave or bluntly insane, to challenge the Lord of Outland.

Another cold smile tilted Maiev's lips - they were in for the fight of their lives.

**- Retribution -**

"Akama. Your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered you and your malformed brethren long ago," Illidan barked out his words, thick disdain lacing his harsh voice like poison. The burning eyes of the Betrayer regarded the Broken and his group of 'champions' with cool hatred and contempt.

Akama hardly backed down from the vile gaze, "We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland shall be free!" he growled out, jaws clenching in a snarl as he dropped into a fighting stance, blades at the ready.

Illidan cackled, dropping the skull in his grasp and calling the powerful Warglaives of Azzinoth to his hands. "Boldly said. But I remain...unconvinced," a cruel grin creased the hybrid's face.

Akama raised one fist and pointed his weapon at Illidan, and the adventurer's with him unsheathed their weapons of choice, all of them fixing battle-ready gazes upon the demon-elf. "The time has come! The moment is at hand!" he cried.

Illidan's wings spread and he charged towards the group, "you are _not_ prepared!" he roared, eliciting the courageous battle-cries of the twenty-five strong party.

The battle was deadly and etched with blood and magic, Illidan roaring in triumph as he believed his enemies to grow weaker during the middle of it all. They were drained, and he was now certain this was just a pathetic and ill-planned attack. Was this really the best they could throw at him? These were the _champions_ sent to defeat him?

Oh how amusing this was - how utterly pathetic.

"Is this it, mortals? Is this all the fury you can muster?" he asked, voice cruel and mocking. They peered up at him, all of their gazes defiant; it made a smirk curl his lips. He moved in a second to the nearest so called champion, and gave them a savage kick, crushing the ribcage of the human who had helped Maiev and Akama before. "Pitiful."

"Their fury pales before mine, Illidan. We have some unsettled business between us," her voice cut through him like a blade of ice.

Illidan whirled around to face her, that damned woman, merely the sight of her filling him with both fury and a cold sense of dread. _She's still alive, after all this time, she's __**still**__ alive?! _"Maiev...How is it even possible?" he murmured, staring hard at the Warden.

Maiev narrowed her eyes at the demon-hunter, "you should be able to figure that out yourself," she hissed, lifting her weapon. "Fight, Champions! Bring the Betrayer to his knees!" she called out, rallying the large group once more.

Illidan snarled angrily, realizing his lack of attention to the mortal vermin had allowed them to catch their breath back, and even heal their fallen friend.

The battle raged once more, and now with Maiev Illidan was finding himself trapped, his defences were breaking and he could feel his power draining. He was getting weaker, slower, his body was starting to feel heavy - he knew he was losing. _I still have one last thing for you, wretched woman…you and I both know it is nothing but the truth. I will __**not**__ die without seeing you suffer one last time! _

"He is finished!" cried one of the champions, all watching as the dreaded Lord of Outland, struggling to keep himself standing, finally collapsed, his blood pooling around him.

The roars of triumph echoed throughout the Temple, carrying on the wind and letting the defenders outside know that they had succeeded. Even Akama, his deformed body pained constantly, cheered and pumped his fists into the air, and for once in much too long a time - he felt truly happy.

Yet out of all the cheering, all the voices that sounded their victory, one figure was silent. Of course, the Champions were too busy celebrating to have heard Illidan's last words, but it didn't matter, they had really only been for Maiev…

_The huntress is nothing without the hunt… _his breathing was rattling, labored, as blood slipped down his chin. _You are __**nothing**__…without me._

Maiev stared down at the still body of the hybrid, as if she expected him to leap up and attack once more. But of course, that would never happen, it couldn't happen. He was finally dead, she got her revenge and it was over. It was done.

_He's right, Naisha. I feel nothing…I am nothing. _she tilted her head back, staring up at the clouded sky. _Can you ever forgive me, my love?_ Maiev smiled sadly, the expression hidden behind the face plate of her helmet. She glanced over her shoulder at the cheering adventurers, _farewell, Champions…_ she mentally bid them goodbye, turning away and silently walking off to an overlook, tucked away from the site of the hybrid's death.

Maiev leaned against the wall, and slipped her helmet off, her now silvery white hair spilling loosely over her armor. She unclipped the heavy plates on her shoulders and shrugged them off, removing her gauntlets along with them. Without any heisitation, she deftly shoved the discarded pieces of armor off the edge, letting them drop into the bottomless void below.

"Hope you aren't thinking about doing that yourself," came the voice of a warrior, the female night elf that had been with Maiev, Akama and the two humans. Maiev looked up sharply, barely mustering the energy to glare at the other for intruding. The younger elf tilted her head, her face hidden behind a menacing plate helm.

Maiev sighed, and looked away, staring up at the sky again. "Hardly…" she muttered, drawing her knees up so she could get rid of her boots as well.

The warrior sat down next to Maiev, watching quietly as the older elf dropped her boots into the void as well, she wanted nothing more of this life. She didn't want to remember herself as the crazed Warden. _I failed…_Maiev's jaw clenched. _I'm sorry, Naisha…_

The younger elf leaned back against the wall, noting the pained look on Maeiv's face. "Hey, want to hear a story?" she asked, carefully. Maiev looked at her as though she were mad, but shook her head and sighed, "go ahead, I could not care less right now," she waved her hand dismissively. "Quite unhappy for someone who just killed her long-time enemy," the elf commented.

Before Maiev could make a retort, the younger elf started her 'story-telling'. "This story is about two elven women, one strong and beautiful, the kind everyone respected and looked up to. The other revered her, and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. They spent many years together, and eventually their friendship became more than the first would allow."

Maiev narrowed her eyes. _This is…Naisha and I?_

"Unfortunately, this story seems to have an unhappy ending, for you see, the strong one had been charged to guard a monster. This monster was set free, and in the chase to capture it again, the second was killed, leaving the first with a broken heart she never realized had been stolen until it was too late."

The Warden's hands clenched tightly; her eyes closing.

"But while the first was away, hunting the monster for killing her beloved, she would have no idea what was happening. For deep in the caverns where her loved one lay, the orc hermit they had met, worked tirelessly to redeem himself, giving his life to restore the young elf. With his dying breath, he gave her life and movement."

Maiev's eyes snapped wide open. _What?_

"For many years, the younger one searched, until she came to a ravaged world, where the monster waited in it's lair, holding the strong one prisoner. Coming to her rescue, they fought against the monster with many strong friends, and triumphed over the beast once and for all. But in the end, the younger one revealed herself," the warrior lifted off her helmet. "To her beloved Warden…"

Maiev's eyes widened even more upon seeing the other's face - a soft smile on her lips - and they soon filled with tears. Her heart thundered in her chest, threatening to break out of her chest as she lifted her hand, and cradled one side of the other's face. She was real.

"Naisha," Maiev's voice broke, her tears spilling freely down her face. The Lieutenant smiled once more, and reached up, lacing her fingers into Maiev's hair. "I'm really here, and I'm not going anywhere, never again," she murmured, gently, and leaned in, placing a kiss upon the Warden's lips.

**-------**

_In the end, the Warden and the Lieutenant were finally together once again. They left behind their lives of battle, and returned to Azeroth, settling deep in the forests of Ashenvale, away from others in the foothills of mount Hyjal - to live out their years in peace._

_~*~  
_

* * *

Ta-dah! I did my best to write the happy ending for the tearful ending the last time. And yes, I did use the lame "Want to hear a story?"- bit. I wasn't really sure how to make it so blunt as to just have Naisha sneak up behind and pounce on her or something of the like.

In any case, I hope you enjoyed it just as much, if not more, this time around.

P.s - the Orc Hermit Naisha mentioned is Drak'thul, the orc that Maiev came across upon the Broken Isle.


End file.
